


In a Grain of Sand

by Kaishiru



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heterosexual Character, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Minor Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, Sweet, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Sayori reminiscing about her life and love with Hanabasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Grain of Sand

When I first came to Cross Academy, I had not expected my life to become so exciting yet scary. A lot of secrets came to light and unlikely friendships had formed. It was all surreal yet I don’t mind it. There are no regrets. I still have my friendship with Yuki and unexpectedly formed one with Zero and the Night Class.

Then there is…him. Hanabasa Aido.

Our paths for a while have been intertwined but not joined. Probably because we usually end up passing each other whenever it was time for the Night Class students to attend class, save for the chances he teases Yuki. I knew there was something to him than just a pretty face. When it was revealed that almost everyone I knew was a vampire, I was surprised but I didn’t want my memories to be wiped clean. That would mean forgetting Yuki. I didn’t want that. And if Aido and I had formed a close bond sooner, I wouldn’t have wanted to forget him, too.

Our relationship started out a little awkward with me coming by to assist him with his research but it became better within the first week. He worked diligently while I found whatever books he needed from his never-ending collection of books. I usually reorganize them while silently watching him work. That is whenever I deliver important files to and from the Association. It became pretty routine. He is such a good person to want to find a way to help Yuki with her request. I want to help however I can, as well. I have plenty of free time.

It is nice to do and I enjoy being there in that closed area with Hanabasa; surrounded by an endless sea of books. So much that I even developed feelings for him. At first our daily lives were innocent with no more than several brief exchange of words.

Then our love grew.

………

_I notice that faint red tint in his normally pale blue eyes while I desperately hold him in my arms. He’s hungry. I realize this as I place a hand on the back of his neck, trying to coax him in closer. His eyes widen and he tries to resist._

_“Sayori, no…,” he pleads, trying to look away from my neck._

_“It’s okay. You won’t hurt me,” I assure him as I rub the back of his neck tenderly. “Go ahead.”_

_“I shouldn’t…”_

_“You’re not a Pureblood vampire. I trust you, Hanabasa.” I sit up on the bed a little and lightly press my lips against his. “I love you.”_

_When I pull away, his expression softens and he leans in closer to the right side of my neck. I turn my head to the left to give him more space and shudder slightly from the feel of his warm breath caressing the side of my neck. Hanabasa hesitates for a moment then whispers an “I love you, too” before sinking his fangs into my neck. There is some pain but it is overridden by a feeling of euphoria. I am glad he is doing this with me. I wrap my arms around his bare shoulders, burying one of my hands in his blond hair to urge him on._

_I want my blood to quench his thirst._

_———_

_I work as hard as usual, feeling like my stomach is full of butterflies. I wonder if I should tell him. I am nearly three months along in my pregnancy. He would not ask me to get rid of it, knowing him. Though we might have to move up the wedding because of this. I’m not concerned but he would want to do things right. He really is a kind hearted person. I can only hope he will be okay I am carrying his child. A child I already love deeply like I love Hanabasa. There is more than enough room in my heart for them._

_I take a break making tea for us to drink and prepare his how he likes it. I’ll try to break the news to him later._

_Though that was not how things went. He is incredibly smart and a vampire after all._

_I approach him, holding the tray containing of our tea and a small plate of cookies. He seems lost in thought. I’ll serve this to him then let him continue working as he usually does. I set his tea down on the desk and he goes rigid. Oh, he must have figured it out already…_

_“What’s the matter?” I ask him, feigning ignorance._

_“You’re pregnant,” he almost whispers then glances up at me. “When we’re you going to tell me?”_

_“I was working up to that,” I admit then sigh heavily. “Can you hear its heartbeat already?”_

_“Of course,” Hanabasa’s cheeks are dusted a light pink as he admits even further, “Though I am ashamed to say I didn’t sense it sooner. I haven’t been paying attention to you, I’m sorry…”_

_He seems a bit sad as he says this and I smile and hug him, placing a kiss in his hair._

_“It’s okay. You are working hard and I understand that. I like spending as much time here with you as much as possible.” His body relaxes in my arms and that makes me feel relieved in return._

_“You’re too good for this world. Even if you can be quite crass at times,” he says as I laugh. “But really, I am happy about this baby. I will take care of you both.”_

_My smile only widens at his words of love and devotion._

_“Thank you, Hanabasa.”_

_I want to make best of the time I have left as a human by spending it with him._

_As I expected, the wedding had been moved up and at five months pregnant, I married the love of my life. I only remember the feelings of my lips yielding underneath Hanabasa’s while being surrounded by our family and friends. It was a beautiful Spring day with cherry blossoms blooming fully. Our wedding, as cheesy it is to say, had been magical. It will be remembered as one of the best moments of my life._

_Next to the birth of our daughter about five months later._

_———_

_Three years later._

_Hanabasa and I find out Yuki is returning and she has a brand new baby girl. I am elated to know I get to see her again and with our daughter, Touka, in tow, we meet up with the others to see the new baby. I bet she is beautiful. I hope Touka will take kindly to her._

_It makes me happy to be able to do this together. I can’t really bring a three year old to where her father does his research. That would not be a good thing. She would be bored and it is too much of a distraction for him. However, that doesn’t stop us from visiting and me bringing important documents to and from the Association. I may have a beautiful daughter who keeps me busy but I still have time to do things like what I had been doing before for Hanabasa. He is such a great father and wonderful husband._

_I smile warmly, thinking I wouldn’t want it any other way._

_My thoughts were interrupted with the Ichijo senpai comments on how beautiful I’ve become, inadvertently causing Hanabasa to chastise him. It is halfhearted since our daughter would be upset if her father gets mad at Ichijo. Touka definitely adores him. It is adorable to see her climb into his lap and play a game with him. In the meantime, everyone is engaged in conversation about Hanabasa’s research. There has been very little progress to say the least._

_Our conversation is briefly interrupted with Yuki and Ruka (Kiryu has already been present, much to Hanabasa’s dismay.) rushing into the room. She is holding a small bundle wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, running while Souen senpai is pleading for her to slow down or she will drop the baby. All of us approach the baby slowly as not to scare her and remark a few comments about her appearance._

_Ai Kuran is her name. The baby girl has a full head of soft, wavy brown hair, chubby cheeks tinted with a dusty rose color, and her half lidded red-brown eyes inherited from her mother. She is quite cute. I expected it as much considering how she has beautiful parents. Though something about her thin eyebrows bore the brunet of everyone’s comments which caused Yukio to beg them to stop being mean to her daughter._

_Touka, of course, adores Ai already and says she hopes they can be friends. I have no doubt of that happening. Hanabasa and I just watch her and Kiryu senpai shower their attention onto the tiny baby. It is such a heartwarming sight._

………

Unlike my beloved husband Hanabasa and beautiful daughter Touka, I age. Growing older and closer to the end of my eventful life. I can appreciate the time I have what is considered a fleeting moment for vampires.

Looking back on my life and experiences, I can say a lot has happened. Maybe it’s because I am human. To vampires, it seems like we rush through our lives as if it might end in the next second or the next day. Their time compared to us are nearly limitless. I was aware of this fact as soon as I gotten involved with them. It’s because I am human that I can cherish these memories I have. The good and the bad. And I, as a human, can accept the time I have offered to me in a grain of sand.

Though the ones I love and cherish are vampires, I wish them all to have a happy life. Even when I have to depart from them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** Wow~~ First fanfiction with a main heterosexual couple! For personal reasons, I have not been able to write stories with a heterosexual pairing but I recently read a Vampire Knight chapter circling around Hanabasa and Yori. It was so cute~! I wanted to write a little something to compliment the chapter. While it may not be my best, I did indeed step out of my normal comfort zone to write this. Though it wasn't totally painful writing as I thought it would be. Yay for effort! ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
